Secrets
by Sasukelove17
Summary: Super Junior Drabble... Eunhae centric with a fair amount of Kangteuk :-P Don't go by the title, it isn't really serious, more funny.


**A/N:** Happy Birthday Fic for Eunhyuk-oppa! April 4th… 24 years old… I think, but don't quote me on that! This is kinda just a random drabble that I came up with cause I needed one for Eunhyukkie's b-day. It actually fits in really well in my head as the sequel fic to something I wrote for Leeteuk's b-day, but haven't posted yet. Sorry if it's kinda trippy, but hey! Who doesn't love trippy!

- - - - - - - - -

Secrets

- - - - - - - - -

"Awwwwwww…" Donghae said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Don't umma and appa look cute together?"

Everyone looked over to where Kangin and Leeteuk were cuddling on the couch. Leeteuk was sitting on Kangin's lap, playing with the youngers fingers. Leeteuk looked up at everyone grinning at them and blushed, turning his head around to bury it in his boyfriend's chest. Kangin pet his hair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as everyone awed at the cute couple.

"Hey." Kangin said in a more firm tone. "Just because you guys know we're not angels doesn't mean you should expect us to do weird things in front of you."

"We know… you're just so cute together." Sungmin cooed from the large armchair he shared with Kyuhyun. "You've only been acting like thins in front of us for a little while, so it's still weird… and cute!"

Kangin looked down and blushed a little as everyone giggled at them. Donghae began to get up from the floor where he had been sitting. He got off his boyfriend's lap before stretching. Things had started winding down for the night. All of them usually got more tired after they ate, and now they were sitting in front of the TV debating what to watch.

Donghae finished stretching and bent back down to Eunhyuk on the floor. He reached behind his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When the finally pulled apart Donghae looked at him smiling.

"Come to be with me?"

This was answered by everyone else doing cat calls as Eunhyuk smiled and slowly got up from the floor.

"Ohhhh… wait a sec…" Kangin said, untangling himself from Leeteuk. "I have something for you guys." He smirked and walked out of the room.

Donghae and Eunhyuk shared a quick glance before looking over to Leeteuk who simply shrugged. Pretty soon after, people started talking again. Donghae and Eunhyuk just waited there, trying to guess what Kangin wanted.

"Teukie!" They heard from down the hall. "Where's the box?"

Leeteuk looked up, puzzled. "What box?"

"THE box." Kangin said as he peeked around the corner.

"Why do you want the box?"

"I was gonna give them something." Kangin replied as he walked back into his room to look fire it some more.

"WHAT!" Leeteuk screamed, now getting everyone's attention. "I'm not telling you where it is!"

"Oh! Never mind! I found it!" Kangin replied.

"NOOOOO!" Leeteuk quickly jumped up from the couch and sped down the hall. The rest of the guys were still in the other room, occasionally hearing shouts of "gimmie!" and laughter. Suddenly Kangin bounded around the corner of the room, with was looked like a plain shoebox. Leeteuk came around the corner right after, breathing heavily. He started to chase Kangin around the room as Kangin jumped around all the guys sitting on the floor, grinning madly.

"Come one! Give it!" Leeteuk whined.

"It's not that big a deal!" Kangin replied as he started digging through the box. "I was just gonna give them a pair! We have like, five anyways!"

"No!" Leeteuk repeated as they continued to run around the room.

Very quickly, Leeteuk managed to catch up to Kangin, jumping on his back. He stretched out his arms, trying to grab the box… but it was too late. Kangin found the item he was looking for and pulled it out, holding it straight out in front of him and out of Leeteuk's reach. Unfortunately, is was in everyone else's sight.

"Here, I thought you guys might like them." Kangin said looking in the direction of Donghae and Eunhyuk.

"Wow," Heechul said from his spot on the floor next to Siwon. "Who knew umma and appa were so kinky…"

Leeteuk buried his embarrassed blush into Kangin's back as he just smirked "There're a lot of things you don't know about us hyung."

"Hyung?" Donghae asked tentatively. "How many of these do you have?"

"Hmmmm… four or five, I think…" Kangin answered as Leeteuk whined in protest, "Don't worry! Those are new!"

"Good…" Eunhyuk commented as he examined them. He took a step forward and grabbed the item out of Kangin's hands before examining it closer. "Hyung? How do you open it?"

"Oh! Here!" Kangin said while he demonstrated, opening them and closing them again.

Eunhyuk quickly turned to Donghae and slapped the shinny silver handcuffs on, locking his hands behind his back before he began to walk him down the hall to their room. He grinned and placed a small kiss to back of Donghae's neck as he giggled in response.

"We already knew _they_ were kinky," They heard Heechul say from the other room. "But, I would expect better from you Teukie!"

Donghae laughed again as he was pushed into his bedroom and the door closed behind him with a soft thud. Eunhyuk quickly took off the handcuffs and threw them onto the desk next to them.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae questioned. "Why do they always think we're doing it when we're just sitting in here?"

Eunhyuk smirked. "I guess cause we're so public they assume that we're like that."

Donghae grabbed his hand and slowly led him to the bed to sit down. "Well, I don't really like it…" He pouted.

Eunhyuk chuckled as he leaned back against the wall and Donghae cuddled up to his chest. He reached to the bedside table next to him and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on in front of them. Donghae sighed as the movie on TV went on, a foreign movie of course.

About an hour later the movie ended, and the two of them cuddled closer as the younger sighed again. Eunhyuk gently brought his hand up to Donghae's face and stroked his cheek before his fingers became tangled in his hair.

"Hae…" Me muttered softly.

"Yeah Hyukkie?"

"Well," he started. "I've been trying to come up with a cute way to ask this, like Kangin and Teukie, but… I'm just gonna say it…"

Donghae turned around to him with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Hae, we've been together for a year and a half, and I love you so much."

He smiled up at him before replying. "I love you too Hyukkie."

"I want to stay with you forever, so…" Eunhyuk said softly as he wriggled out from underneath Donghae. He reached over to the table next to him and opened the drawer, pulling out a long rectangular box. "Lee Donghae, will you marry me?"

Donghae's eyes widened and began to tear as he desperately flung his arms around Eunhyuk's neck. "Yes" he started to whisper. He pulled back, his hands behind his neck and pulled Eunhyuk in for a kiss as his continued to cry in Eunhyuk's arms.

Finally after what seemed like hours they pulled apart and Eunhyuk held out the rectangular box to Donghae. "I know you're not the biggest fan of rings, and I wanted to give you something that didn't really tell the fans that you're engaged." He said as Donghae pulled open the box.

He gasped as he saw what was inside. There was a long silver chain necklace, with only one circular pendant in the center. He held the small circle that hung off the chain and looked at the small letters detailed into it. On one side were the letters DH and the other HJ. Just above the circular pendant there were two stones holding the pendant to the chain. A diamond and sapphire were set side by side, his favorite colors. He looked up into Eunhyuk's face, tears still brimming out of his eyes. Eunhyuk carefully picked up the necklace and placed it around Donghae's neck.

"I love you so much…" Donghae whispered as he pulled Eunhyuk into him again.

They sat there, enjoying each other's embrace until Donghae moved. The two of them slowly got up off their bed and stretched.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Can we tell them, just Teukie and Kangin?" Donghae pleaded.

"I guess." Eunhyuk replied with a smile.

Donghae grabbed his hand and they sped out the door back to the living room where all the members still sat watching a movie. Donghae dropped Eunhyuk's hand and came up behind Leeteuk on the sofa where he was sitting next to Kangin. He dropped down on his knees so he was right by Leeteuk's ear.

"Hey." He whispered, getting a small squeak of surprise from Leeteuk. "Guess what I got."

"What?" Leeteuk responded flatly, still watching the movie in front of him.

"A necklace… kinda like your ankle bracelet."

"WHAT!?" Leeteuk yelled as he spun around to face Donghae, now getting everyone's attention. "When?"

"Just now." Donghae replied with a giggle.

"Let me see!" Leeteuk screamed with even more excitement.

Donghae held out the chain around his neck as he looked at the engraved circle. Leeteuk squealed as he gave Donghae a giant hug. Kangin watched from next to Leeteuk. He looked up at a very pleased Eunhyuk and gave him a thumbs up. Everyone else watched curiously from their seats as the peculiar exchange occurred.

"Where did you get it?! It looks a lot like mine!" Leeteuk questioned Eunhyuk.

"Kangin told me where he got yours, and I really liked it." Eunhyuk replied.

"Kangin!" Leeteuk screamed as he smacked Kangin's arm. "You knew! You knew and didn't tell me!"

"Well," Kangin muttered, bringing his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. "He didn't want me to say anything! Sorry…"

Leeteuk rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Donghae.

"Congratulations!" Leeteuk squealed again as he pulled him into another hug. "You are now officially the second couple to get engaged!"

"Second?" Ryeowook and Sungmin said at the same time. Kangin quickly swatted Leeteuk's arm, glaring at his from this seat.

"Oh!" Leeteuk said quickly. "I forgot!" Kangin sent him another glare. "Whatever! They were gonna find out anyway!"

Eunhyuk and Donghae smirked as Kangin rolled his eyes at his fiancée.

"Come on!" Leeteuk whined again. "I'm sorry!"

"Hold on…" Heechul interrupted. "Explain! Now!"

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: ok, yeah, a little cheesy, but it was fun! Hope you liked it! I won't beg for reviews, but they are nice to get :-P


End file.
